Prove Myself To You
by MosherGurl
Summary: She wanted to show she was worth something.


"Help! _Help_!"

I spluttered and coughed as I tried to force myself to the surface of what could very well be my watery grave. What the _hell_ was I thinking?! This was a stupid idea!

"Help! Someone!"

I flailed my arms wildly as panic sunk into my system. My limbs no longer able to keep me above the surface of the water and my body going numb from the cold. I felt myself go under, my heart pounding in my throat, water flushing through my ears. It was only for a mere moment before a hand gripped my own and yanked me to the surface before onto dry land. I breathed heavily and shook droplets of water from my hair, not wanting to feel the wet substance on me at the moment.

"You're such a hazard Serenity."

I looked up at my green eyed saviour and grinned sheepishly trying to look brave, and trying to cease my shaking from panic.

"Thanks bro."

He sighed heavily before helping me to my feet. My brother, Zomb looked at me and shook his head in what seemed to be disappointment.

"What possessed you to do this?"

I looked down at my soaked shoes, a scowl on my face.

"Lupinex was insulting me because I couldn't swim. So I wanted to prove myself to him by learning."

_"You seriously can't swim?"_

_"Nope."_

_I grinned sheepishly at the werewolf and rubbed the back of my head. Lupinex smirked._

_"What loser can't swim? I bet you couldn't learn yourself."_

_"I bet you that I can! Just watch me!"_

_Lupinex laughed at my challenge before walking away._

"You don't need to prove yourself to anyone. Now come on."

We both headed back to the mansion as I sluggishly made my way to my bedroom and flopped a towel over my head. I was soaking wet. I sighed and scrubbed the towel into my hair, drying it as best to the cottons ability before throwing it to the floor with a thud. I took a brush and begun to run it through my long green hair.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I sighed, I really didn't want company at the moment. Not after what I just went through thanks to Lupinex. But I couldn't be rude.

"Doors open!"

The door opened to reveal the bluenette blader himself. He looked at me for a moment, then shook his head.

"I can't believe you actually went through with it."

I turned in my seat and smiled at him, it wasn't his fault. I shouldn't be so damn competitive.

"Of course I did. I said I would didn't I?"

He stepped fully into the room before closing the door.

"I knew you were crazy, but not stupid."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the wolf man as a frown made its way to my face.

"I'm not stupid."

"Jumping into deep water when you know you can't swim_IS_ stupid."

I stood up from my sitting position, disregarding my previous thoughts and turning full fury on the dark man.

"Well it's _your_ fault. You're the one that egged me on to do it."

"How was it _my_ fault?! You're the one that took it seriously!"

"Well if you didn't pick on me then maybe I wouldn't have had to prove myself to you!"

"Who said I wanted you to prove yourself to me?"

"Me!"

Lupinex growled lightly as we both glared headedly at each other, I was not going to back down. Lupinex knew this and let out a deep sigh.

"Look, Serenity. I don't think you need to prove anything to me. Your fine the way you are."

"But I'm not a blader like brother and the rest of you. I don't do anything for the team. So I need to prove that I _can_ actually do something. Even if that's just learning how to swim."

I looked at the ground, finally getting my feelings out in the open. But worried about his reply.

"That's not true."

I looked up through onyx eyes to see a smile on his features. I gave him a blank look, wanting him to continue.

"You're what holds this team together. When we fight you break it up. When we fail you pick us back up on our feet. You make us feel better. That's more than helping the team I think."

A soft flush crossed my face as a smile made its way to my lips. He had never said anything that nice to me before.

"Lupinex!"

I jumped on the wolf man, tackling him in a hug.

"That's so sweet. I feel much better now."

"See, I told you that you didn't need to prove anything. You're more help to us than anyone else could ever be."

I looked up at him, eyes sparkling with joy.

"Really?"

He grinned; pearly, sharp teeth poking through the corners of his mouth.

"Really."

Then, it happened. Without thinking I leant up and gave him a peck on the lips. Pulling away I blushed wildly.

"Sorry, I was just so happy. I wasn't thinking."

"Well then, maybe I should make you happy more often."

I smiled up at him before embracing him in a hug. I knew that this was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
